A Way with Words
by Noodleslove
Summary: NARUSASU. Contains yaoi. Takes place in the future, past time skip with a rehabilitated team 7. The team takes a break at the beach after a tough mission


Title: A Way with Word

By: Noodleslove

Rated: M-ish

Notes: Characters belong to Kishimoto.

Written for the newest sasunaru100 challenge on LJ. This is the first time I have written something with a higher sort of rating so it if it terrible I apologize.

NaruSasuNaru. Contains shounen-ai, yaoi, slash, whatever. Do not like, do not read. Just hit the back button. Okay? Okay. :333

wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvw

Kakashi said it would be a good idea to relax before they started the long journey back to Konoha. Naruto whole-heartedly agreed; the mission had been a difficult one: stopping a notorious company from killing and exporting endangered Sea Turtle shells. It was to all their surprise that the company had hired ninja to oversee the exportation.

Though he usually had a 'let's get a move on' kind of attitude, Naruto didn't often get to see the ocean or relax on a beach, so why not take some time out?

Sasuke however felt it was a serious waste of his time and would have left to go back to Konoha alone, had he not been strictly reminded they were a team and thus, must stay together as a team.

Sakura decided she would rather go into the nearby man-made hot spring and spa to relax. Kunoichi rarely had time to themselves to be pampered and Sakura was completely ready to take advantage of the opportunity.

And that was how Sasuke found himself sweltering on a beach, partly burned to a crisp and trying hard to ignore the sound of Kakashi's snores, muffled though they were from the orange book lying on his face.

Sasuke found it hard to understand how someone could fall asleep while reading naughty books, but then again, when one read nothing **but** naughty books maybe the effect wore off…

Sasuke started to doze off when he heard soft footfalls, muffled by the hot sand, approach.

Naruto ran through the sand, as well as he could without stumbling while he sank into the soft ground. He stopped when he reached the edge of the dark blue blanket Sasuke was resting on.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto nudged Sasuke's side with a sandy foot.

"Hey, HEY SASUKE!" he repeated.

Sasuke barely inclined his head. A sign he was listening. For now, anyway.

"Get up, come in the water with me you lazy ass," Naruto urged him.

"You're dripping on me," he bit out.

"Oh." Naruto took a step back so the water drops fell harmlessly to the sand, to be evaporated only seconds later.

"Anyway, it's too hot." Sasuke mumbled into his arms, on which his head was resting.

As soon as Naruto had interpreted the jumbled up sounds his expression quickly changed from its neutrality to one of, What-the-hell?

Sasuke, however, could not see Naruto's bewildered expression so Naruto put it into words for him instead. "What the hell, Sasuke? Too hot?" He paused and waited for an explanation but when none came he continued, "That's the whole reason you should go in the damn water!"

Sasuke turned his head in the direction Naruto's voice was coming from, a bored expression on his face that Naruto knew meant, 'you should be glad I'm even wasting my time speaking to you right now.'

"It's too hot to bother getting up. And the water is too cold."

Naruto's mouth hung open. That by far, made the least sense of anything Naruto had ever heard. And he'd heard a lot of stupid crap.

"So what would you rather do, instead?" Naruto asked. Though he knew Sasuke well enough to guess the answer.

"Lie here and ignore the heat. Ignore the fact I'm on a beach when I'd much rather be in Konoha doing something useful, like training. But most of all, ignore you and your annoying questions."

Naruto barely noticed when Sasuke insulted him now. Insults so often flew fast and furious between them that to get bent out of shape about it would probably lead to premature high blood pressure.

So he settled for dropping down on the blanket beside Sasuke.

The sand that had settled on the blanket flew up into Sasuke's eyes and he rubbed at them impatiently. He sent a quick –but fully functional- glare to Naruto and turned his head away to rest on his arms once again.

Naruto was terribly bored. He would have settled for talking to other people, natives of the area, tourists, whatever, except it was early Wednesday afternoon and most people were busy with their jobs. The beach was completely deserted. But there was no way Naruto would give up that easily. He wanted someone to swim with.

So Naruto stretched himself out on the blanket next to Sasuke. One arm lying across his shoulder, his other hand resting lightly on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke's muscles stiffened reflexively and he turned his head sharply. "Idiot, what the hell do you think-"

Sasuke's voice cut off when Naruto nipped softly on his ear. A puff of hot air made Sasuke shudder when Naruto said, "Sakura's at the spa and Kakashi is asleep. The beach is empty."

Sasuke lifted himself up on his elbows and said, "He might not be sleeping."

Naruto turned and looked pointedly at Kakashi sitting just a few feet away. "He's snoring."

"That isn't the point," Sasuke huffed out impatiently.

"Well, what is the point then?"

Sasuke ignored the question and lowered himself back on the blanket, head turned away from Naruto once again.

Naruto kissed his shoulder softly. "Come on, let's go swimming."

Sasuke tried to seem unaffected by Naruto's warm lips on his skin. "If you want to go so badly, go back by yourself."

Naruto kissed his way toward Sasuke's neck, saying, in-between the feathery touches, "is it that you can't swim?"

Sasuke visibly seethed. He hated it when Naruto pulled the reverse psychology card. He moved his head subconsciously to allow Naruto better access to his neck all the same. "You know damn well I can swim."

He inhaled sharply as Naruto sucked on the sensitive spot when his neck met his shoulder. "Swimming has nothing to do with it. No one swims in the ocean anyway, not with the heavy tides. You just stand there like an idiot bobbing around and getting wet."

"Hmm…" Naruto said, as he shifted to better position himself to lick down the line of Sasuke's jaw. "But don't you like getting wet with me?"

Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as images flashed through his mind, and though he tried to put on a expression of nonchalance, his resolve began to crack. Sasuke knew it, and he knew Naruto knew it too. He could feel Naruto's feral grin on the side of his neck.

Now all Naruto had to do was seal the deal.

"Don't you want to stand with me in the cool ocean, wrap your strong arms around my slick chest and lick the water droplets off of my neck?" Naruto said this as though he was telling Sasuke the weather, and asking if his pet was litter trained yet. The casual way Naruto could say things like that made Sasuke want to stick a kunai in his brain.

Naruto gently turned Sasuke's head up so he could drag his teeth along his Adam's apple. Sasuke winced slightly, though a casual observer wouldn't have noticed, so small was the change of expression.

Naruto grinned again and roughly nipped the tight skin across his collarbone, soothing the teeth marks with his tongue and sucking on the spot, trying to leave a bruise.

Sasuke was far too caught up in the sensation to worry about what would happen if Kakashi or Sakura noticed that mark. But even so, he had enough sense in him to continue to refuse Naruto's request. "It's too damn cold, dumbass."

"You stupid bastard," Naruto purred into his ear, making even those words seem somehow seductive and laced with deep affection. "How cold could it possibly be while I'm having my way with you under the water?"

This time Sasuke couldn't pull the mask on his face fast enough to hide how Naruto's words had such an effect on him. Naruto had won. Sasuke knew it, Naruto knew it.

The stupid, squawking seagulls knew it too.

Naruto leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Sasuke's lips, his tongue darting out to run along Sasuke's bottom lip, enticing him.

"I knew you'd see it my way," he said smugly.

The warmth left Sasuke's side and a hand appeared in front of his face to help him up. Sasuke 'hmphed' and rejected the hand. Naruto simply shrugged and walked ahead to the shoreline. Sasuke was just a sore loser.

Said sore loser was making his way to water's edge, dreading the cold water and the Goosebumps that would cover him shoulder to toe.

Naruto may have gotten him in the water, but Sasuke would be damned if he'd let Naruto have his way with him. **That** would be entirely Sasuke's pleasure. Sasuke wanted sweet revenge. He'd make Naruto cry and beg for more.

Naruto may have won the battle, but that was nothing compared to the war. And Sasuke knew who would come up on top.

O.O.O.O.

Both Sasuke and Naruto failed to notice that Kakashi's snores had stopped long ago.

The book shifted slightly from the movement of Kakashi's face as he grinned widely. That was better that most of the stuff that he **paid** to read.

He wondered for a brief moment if Naruto was aware of how loudly he always spoke.

wvwvwvwvwvwvw

A/N: There will be art to accompany this. However it is not completed yet. Because I am slow. But if you are interested in seeing it, please check my DA account (link in profile) on Friday or Saturday, as it WILL be up by then. (That is, July 21/22 I believe).

Thank you for reading. Please review, if you like, as writing something with innuendo and such is a new thing for me.

I like to read higher ratings okay, but I am, to be honest, rather embarrassed I wrote it. x333


End file.
